


Wants

by Gildedmuse



Series: 12 Drunken Drabbles [11]
Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drinking, Full Of Longing & Regret, M/M, Niche Fandom Fic, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: He wants everything, but he gets nothing.





	Wants

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to LJ in 2009 as part of an attempt to do a "12 Days Of Fandom" challenge. Each of the 12 story is a different fandom but has a similar theme: Drinking]

**Wants (Dorian Gray)**

  
Basil wants to say “love me”.  
  
He wants to grab onto Dorian, to hold the boy in these precious moments and not let time corrupt him. He wants what every man in love wants, forever and unchanging and out of the reach of any other. He wants Lord Henry to stop feeding him wine and fawning over him as though he were a temporarily amusing object. He wants Dorian to know he is better than all of them, every last gentlemen that touches him when Basil cannot as drinks himself further from perfection.  
  
He wants everything, but he gets nothing.


End file.
